As is known, the interest in muzzle loading and/or black powder rifles continues and increases, where the normal loading procedure includes the introduction of the powder into the bore, the compacting of the powder through use of a ramrod, the covering of the compacted powder with a patch, the introduction of a lead ball into the barrel and, finally, the placement of the ball through the use of a starter. The aforesaid ramrod is typically mounted, by a tight fit, on the rifle barrel, being selectively removable from and returnable to the mounted position.
A particular difficulty arises, however, in connection with the ball starter, i.e. an accessory item, which, as stated, urges the ball into a desired loaded location. In this connection, the starter is oftentimes retained and/or stored in the pocket of the user but, during the hunting activity, is susceptible to being lost and/or misplaced.